


Clarity

by jokerswild



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Piercings, Tattoos, bofur isn't a clueless virgin, but Nori still helps him, he knows stuff, smut for smuts sake, virgin!bofur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerswild/pseuds/jokerswild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori had only meant to go to Bofur's to talk to him, he hadn't meant to walk in on a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my jaeger copilot for giving me a deadline and motivating me to finally finish this, even if I went over said deadline by a few hours.

This wasn't the first night that Nori had broken into his best friend's home, in fact he's done it for years every time he supposedly left home. He would always leave Belegost for a while, that was true, but he would always return months before Dori ever knew. His time was always spent between his best friend's home and anywhere else he could sleep safely, occasionally that place was the jail but Bofur was always quick to pick him before Dori could find out. 

Nori had his suspicions why Dwalin was so quick to tell Dori but he kept those to himself until he could actually prove he was right.

Tonight was the first night that Bofur wasn't in the kitchen having a smoke after dinner though, even though there were dishes from his meal in the sink. He wasn't outside, maybe he went to bed early? That seemed likely since he did have those really long shifts down in the mines sometimes and after he ate he went to bed.

The thief should probably leave his friend alone and let him rest but he did have something to tell the other dwarrow, and by the looks of it he probably hadn't been asleep long. Well at least that was going to be his excuse if Bo asked, which he probably would.

He sneaks about halfway up the stairs before he hears what sounds like a soft whimpering, that he's not sure if he actually heard or not. It makes him pause mid step, listening carefully for any other noises. He doesn't hear anything else and wonders if maybe Bofur is sleeping and having a dream. It wouldn't be the first time that he's walked in on that and it was pretty adorable.

With a sly grin he finishes climbing the stairs in a few carefully calculated bounds and pauses at the top to listen. There's only what sounds like the rustling of sheets coming through the bedroom door that's slightly ajar. He's just about to push the door open when he hears it.

“Nori,” Bofur's breathy voice comes through the crack and for a second he's sure that he's caught, his fingers hovering a hair's breath away from the door. There's nothing after that though, no footsteps on the wood floor or yelling for Nori to just get his ass into the room and quit sneaking around. The miner's voice also didn't sound like he was sleeping, it was too clear for that. Ever curious, he hunches down as he very gently pushes the door open.

What he see's makes him freeze immediately and steals the air from his lungs. There on the bed was a shirtless Bofur, pants down around his knees, brown hair coming undone from his braids, with his cock in hand. Light from the street catches on the silver rings through his nipples and the black ink of the tattoo that goes from his elbow to his shoulder.

The geometric pattern is a series of repeating bands of his, his mother's, his fathers, Bombur's, and Bifur's crests that he'd gotten when he came of age. Over his shoulder is a generic pattern that marks him as a dwarf from the Blue Mountains. The ink shifts and flexes as he works to bring himself off and it's mesmerizing.

There's nothing Nori can do but squat there, nearly on all fours, and gawk like an idiot but to be fair he doesn't think he's ever seen his best friend look so damn delicious before. Its not the first time he's wondered what sounds he could pull from the brunette using his mouth and fingers, about pulling the rings through his nipples between his teeth and tugging, or even how it would feel to have Bofur buried to the hilt inside of himself. It is the first time that he's heard the miner moan his name though and he's never heard his name said so beautifully. At least he can say that he's indirectly causing the whimpers and blush that starts on Bofur's cheeks and goes down his neck and onto his chest.

The miner looks so damn tempting and that's why he needs to just turn on his heel and leave, come back tomorrow. He knows that if he doesn't and touches heated skin, he's done for. Years of hiding his feelings and swallowing all the words he's wanted to say will be undone all by a single night and he's not sure if he's ready to face the enormity of that.

On the other hand Nori is already half hard just from watching Bofur in the short time he's been in the room and his name _is_ the one on the miner's lips. Of all the dwarrows in Belegost, in Middle Earth, it's him that the other dwarrow is fantasizing about right now. And Dori has always said that he was curious bordering on nosy and all he wants to know right now is just what is running through the other dwarrow's head.

Bofur whimpers as he bites down on his bottom lip, back arching off the bed and eyes still clamped shut, no doubt getting to the best part of his fantasy. The way his fist starts to move faster as he pumps his cock and the little noises he makes in the back of his throat, the thief can see just how close the other dwarrow is to coming. All it takes to get his feet moving is another breathy moan of the thief's name and he's walking across the small room.

“You called?” he purrs, grabbing Bofur's wrist and stilling it, causing the miner to whine in protest. His green eyes are glassy and half lidded as he studies over the dwarf before him and Nori can't help bit grin a little at how long it takes Bofur to register what's going on.

“Nor-”

“Do you want help with that?” The thief interrupts before Bofur can ask what he's doing here because the reason he had was lost among images of what the miner would look like as he rode him, already feeling where his calloused hands would grip his hips tight. It wouldn't be too difficult to think of another reason but there were other things he'd rather be doing.

“Aye,” Bofur breathes, his chest still heaving. Nori smiles wolfishly at the other dwarrow before placing the miner's hand at his side and taking off his bracers. If Bofur notices the slightly heavy thunk they make as they hit the wood floor, he doesn't say anything.

The gasp the thief gets as he wraps his now bare hand around his friend's cock makes his own twitch in his trousers. He knows that the other dwarrow is close and he wants to drag things out a little so he keeps his pace slow as he strokes from root to tip and back down to the root again. Nori takes this moment to observe the flesh in his hand, Bofur isn't the biggest he's ever had but for a dwarrow he's a good length.

Mahal, he was thick too and the ginger dwarrow can just imagine what that's going to feel like splitting him open later. Suddenly he's in a hurry to get to the main event when Bofur moans long and low in his throat, his hips rolling up into Nori's fist, trying to get more friction _now_. With a sudden change of heart, the thief uses his free hand to pin his hips to the bed as he moves to straddle his thighs.

This might be the only night they share together if he can manage to keep his mental promise that it's just this once. Just one night and he'll be content and as long as they don't kiss then he'll be able to keep his emotions buried and not deal with them.

“Nori,” Bofur whimpers, green eyes flying open and begging for more. Nori holds back though, keeping his fist pumping slowly but swipes his thumb over the sensitive slit and smearing the wetness there. That earns him a shuddering gasp from the other dwarrow and he can feel his powerful thighs flexing beneath him as Bofur tries to fuck up into his fist.

“Nori, please,” he asks breathlessly, trying to push himself up to meet the thief but only getting up far enough to rest himself on his elbows. Nori doesn't waste the opportunity to lean forward enough to take one of the silver rings into his mouth, flicking his tongue over Bofur's nipple before gently tugging on the jewelry with his teeth. The miner _growls_ as his head falls back, chest pushing forward for more.

If the ginger dwarrow hums as gives them both what they want, he licks and gently bites at the bud, playing with the ring with the tip of his tongue and his teeth, enjoying the sound the silver makes against his teeth. He thinks about how gold or even mithril would sound against his teeth before he stops that thought in it's tracks. Besides the fact that Bofur would never accept any gift that was made a mithril, he was a simple dwarrow and that metal was made for Kings he'd say, Nori wasn't going to let himself run out and find _that kind_ of gift for the miner.

Even if the challenge of finding mithril jewelry was tempting. The metal was rare and even for a thief with his connections, it would be hard to get anyone to spill the location of anything like that.

No, silver was just fine for his – the miner. This was probably the last time he was going to get to the see the piercings anyway.

The faint noises that Bofur was making in the back of his throat brought him back to what they were doing. Nori pulls back, looking over the other dwarrow's face. His eyes are closed, his brows furrowed and he's pulled his bottom lip between his teeth again. The thief is tempted to kiss the abused flesh but holds himself back, twisting his wrist instead as he gets to the head of Bofur's cock. It causes the miner's jaw to drop open and free his lip from his worrying.

“Nori, please. 'm so close,” he says just barely above a whisper and if there had been any other noise besides his panting, Nori wouldn't have heard him.

The thief decides to take pity and pumps his hand faster, making sure to twist his wrist as he gets to the head, and switches his attention to the other nipple. He uses his lips and tongue to twist the ring hard before Bofur is curling against him.

The miner comes with a growl, white ropes landing on his stomach as Nori continues to work him through his orgasm. Bofur falls back against the pillows, the thief quickly releasing the piercing in his mouth, and he licks the little bit of come that had landed on the back of his own fist and observes the dwarrow below him.

If he thought that Bofur looked delicious before, it doesn't compare to how utterly sinful he looks now with his eyes shut and the blush working down from his cheeks, across his shoulders and down his chest nearly to his stomach which is covered in his seed. His brown hair is a mess, most of it coming free of his three usual braids and his chest heaves as he takes deep gulping breathes. Yes, Bofur looks completely debauched and Nori has never seen a better sight, his cock throbbing as if it was proof of how much he enjoyed it.

The ginger dwarrow sits back on the other's thighs, patiently waiting for him to come back to himself. It takes a few minutes but eventually Bofur's green eyes slowly open though he's not sure how much they truly register in the post orgasmic haze. He watches as they study over him, landing on the tent in his trousers and he can't help the sly smile.

“Nori, you,” the miner tries to say as he reaches for him and return the favor. The thief grabs his wrist and pins it on the pillow next to his head, leaning in close until their faces are scant inches apart.

“Thanks for the concern but I have something else in mind if you think you have another one in ya,” Nori half states, half asks as he studies Bofur's abused lower lip.

“Aye, I do,” he answers and runs the tip of his tongue across his lip. The thief is so close to kissing him and chasing that little flash of tongue with his own so he forces himself to sit back instead, letting a hand trail through the hair on Bofur's chest and down to his navel. The strong muscles underneath his fingers twitch at the contact and he briefly considers his plans to include a way to watch those stomach muscles work as the miner pounds into him.

In the end he decides that tonight he likes the view from above better. Next time – no there wasn't going to be a next time, this was it.

“Oil?” Nori asks and watches as Bofur hesitates before reaching up to the bedside table and pulling the drawer open. The thief leans forward to sift through the contents before his fingers find the smooth edge of a bottle. Shutting the drawer he leans back and pops the lid so he can take a whiff, the oil has a faint sweet smell that could be some kind of fruit but it's hard to tell.

“Nori, I-,” Bofur starts to say as he sits up enough to lean back on the palms of his hands. The ginger dwarrow doesn't miss the fact that he won't look directly at him or how he's chewing on the inside of his lip.

The miner is nervous about whatever it is he's trying to say.

“You what?” Nori prompts as he pours just a small drop between his forefinger and thumb to test it, freezing when he feels the other dwarrow flinch. Grey eyes watch Bofur and wait for an explanation before he dares moves again.

“I've never had anyone inside of me,” he mutters so quickly that it takes the thief a second to discern what was said.

“That's fine, I want you inside me tonight anyway,” Nori purrs and to his surprise that only makes the miner blush furiously instead of relaxing him. Bofur mumbles something under his breath and no matter how quiet the house is, the thief can't understand him.

“What?”

“Never been inside of anyone either,” the other dwarrow says just a little bit louder, looking like he wants the ground to swallow him whole. It takes the thief a second to realize what that means but when it finally clicks, all he can do is sit back and gape at Bofur, completely stunned.

“You're-”

“A virgin, aye,” the brunette interrupts quietly. Nori knows he should say something but all he can think about is how that's even possible. Bofur may not be the epitome of dwarvish beauty like his brother but he was still very attractive and he knows that the miner has gotten compliments and a few dwarrows had tried to lure him to their rooms every time they went out drinking. By both male and female dwarrows and a Man once when they wandered together to sell the toys that Bifur made.

He had just assumed that Bofur turned them down because he wanted to sit and drink with his friend while he was in town, choosing to save his tumbles for when the thief was away. Never once had he guessed that he was going to his own bed alone every night.

That idea stirs something possessive within him, knowing that he's going to be the miner's first and maybe only. No, he couldn't be Bofur's only because this was never going to happen between them again so the other dwarrow was free to be with whomever he chooses after this.

“Let me teach you then,” Nori suggests as maneuvers his face in front of Bofur's, not letting him hide anymore. He looks a little nervous as he studies the thief, worrying at his lower lip again before he sighs.

“I don't want to hurt you,” he says looking slightly put off when the thief scoffs, closing the bottle of oil.

“You won't,” Nori replies simply before slipping off the miner and standing next to the bed. He lets his eyes rake over the other dwarrow, he was still a sight even though he had calmed, half naked with his soft cock laying against this thigh.

“Well? Do you want to learn or not?” He asks when Bofur continues to stay silent.

“Aye, I want you to show me,” he answers, sounding determined. The ginger dwarrow smiles and points to the trousers that are still around Bofur's knees.

“Get those off,” Nori instructs and as the miner works to kick of his trousers, he strips himself bare too. Thankfully he hadn't thought that he would need to be fully armed since he was only coming over here so there's nothing extra remove besides his clothing. That doesn't mean that he's without weapons to protect himself though as he stands completely naked and achingly hard next to the bed. 

He lets Bofur get an eyeful, his eyes wandering downwards and only looking at the hard cock jutting out proudly from a bed of ginger curls for a brief second before looking away, and Nori slips back into his lap.

“Now we gotta get me ready or you're never going to fit. So we're going to slick up your finger so that you can stick it-”

“I said I hadn't been inside anyone, not that I didn't know how things were done,” Bofur interrupts with an unamused look. The thief raises one braided eyebrow before pulling the miner up so he's sitting against the headboard. He pours the oil over the miners first three calloused fingers before setting it on the nightstand. Grey eyes watch as Bofur spreads the oil over the digits, suddenly wanting to suck the fingers clean.

“Well go on then, lets see what you know,” Nori goads. Bofur gives him a quick glare before he's pressing against the thief and reaching one hand behind him, the other resting on his thigh. He rests his forehead against Nori's chest as his middle finger finds his entrance and traces over the furl of muscle. The ginger dwarrow hums pleasantly at the contact, even if the oil is a bit cold, and watches the ink on Bofur's shoulder shift as his arm moves.

He forces himself to relax as the miner teases him, whether he realizes that's what he's doing or not, waiting for him to finally press inside. Nori doesn't even bother to hold back the groan as Bofur just presses the tip of his finger inside. It's not even close to what he needs but since the other dwarrow is new at this, he manages to keep his hips still instead of rolling them down to take the whole digit right _now_.

“Keep going,” he encourages, burying his own fingers in Bofur's dark hair and wrinkling his nose at the fact that there are still braids in his hair. He quickly pulls all three ties out and tosses them close to his pile of clothes before sinking his fingers into the messy brown hair as Bofur finally decides to sink his whole finger into him.

“You're so tight and hot,” the other dwarrow hisses as Nori intentionally clenches his muscles around him.

“Just imagine how that's going to feel around your cock after we make sure I'm nice and stretched for you,” he purrs, making Bofur groan and rest his head against his collar bone.

Nori wiggles his hips, trying to give the miner the hint to _move_ when he just barely brushes against the spot inside him, causing the thief to stiffen for just a moment as white hot pleasure races up his spine. He causes Bofur to stiffen too and to quickly pull his finger out.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks legitimately worried and the ginger dwarrow can't help his breathless chuckle.

“I thought you said that you knew how things were done,” Nori teases as rubs at Bofur's scalp, “no you didn't hurt me. You brushed against a nice little spot all males have and it was _so good_ , Bo.” He sighs against the miner's ear.

“I don't even know what I did,” he admits, making Nori chuckle again.

“Then you should get back in there and figure it out,” the thief growls lightly and nips Bofur's ear. He gasps as a finger is unceremoniously shoved back inside of him and this time starts pumping at the miner tries to figure out what he did before. Nori keeps himself still, as hard as that is since all he wants is to push back against that finger for more, letting the other dwarrow explore since there's no better way to learn than by doing.

“Try adding another one, slowly” he hints and Bofur complies. There's only the feeling of being stretched and it's so good. The brunette slowly thrusts his fingers in and out, twisting his hand just _so_ , making Nori call out his name.

“Right there,” the thief manages to say, “oh Mahal, right there Bo.” This time he can't help the way his hips roll down onto Bofur's fingers seeking out the pleasure they cause when he presses against his prostate. His eyes clamp shut as he fucks himself down on the fingers since they seem to have stilled completely and that's definitely not going to work this time. Nori doesn't even register that Bofur has pulled away just enough that he can watch the thief's body as he slams down.

All the thief can focus on is how amazing Bofur's fingers feel inside of him and how they rub just right against that spot and somehow the miner is better than anyone he's had before. Between the fingers inside of him and the way his cock rubs against Bofur's sparsely haired stomach, his own orgasm is so close and he moves his hips faster to chase after it.

The faint need for _more_ has him reaching behind himself though to pull the miner's fingers out of him, remembering that he had a completely different plan for tonight.

“Wait,” he pants, gulping down air like he was drowning. Bofur completely freezes and Nori buries his nose into his hair, inhaling the sent of pipe weed, ale, and soap. They're all distinctly Bofur and he lets the smell bring him back from the edge, and his heart doesn't feel like its going to beat right out of his chest.

“I want to come with your cock in me,” he breathes against Bofur's ear.

“Mahal, Nori, you're mouth,” he growls and the thief chuckles.

“You can have my mouth some other time, tonight I want that fat cock of your splitting me open,” he says before he has a chance to think about the fact that he just brought up a chance for a second time to happen. The thief mentally kicks himself before he pushes all of that away to focus on the here and now instead of what may or may not, definitely not, happen later.

“Three this time but slowly,” Nori instructs as he guides Bofur's hand back towards his ass. The other dwarrow teases his entrance with a single finger before he's gently pressing three fingers inside of the ring of muscle. The thief keeps himself relaxed through the faint pinch of being stretched around three thick dwarf fingers but he enjoys the feel of Bofur filling him.

He clings to the miner as he starts moving his hips again, instructing him to stay still this time so that he can open himself up without the threat of coming too soon. Bofur does as he's told and Nori manages to prepare himself while keeping the digits inside of him away from his prostate.

Bofur mouths at his collar bone and neck while he hurriedly tries to get himself ready, letting his head fall to the side and giving the other dwarrow better access. He nibbles and sucks at his skin and the thief isn't sure if he's glad that even if he does end up leaving a mark nothing will last until the morning, or if he's disappointed.

“Good enough,” Nori huffs as he pulls the miner's hand away again, this time with a smile as he pushes Bofur back so that he's laying down on the pillows. The thief makes a show of grabbing the oil and pouring it in his hand, not surprised that the miner is hard again but he is proud of himself for affecting him so much. He grins as he grips Bofur, spreading the oil thoroughly over his cock and with a few more stokes of his fist than necessary, making the miner moan.

“Hold very still,” he instructs as he lifts himself up so that he can line up the head of Bofur's cock with his hole. It takes all of his will power to _gradually_ sink down instead of just letting himself drop to get that full feeling right _now_. He does manage though keeping himself relaxed and breathing through the pinch of being stretched. When he can finally feel the other dwarrow's pelvis against his ass, he notices that Bofur's hands are clenched so tight in the sheets that his knuckles have gone white.

Nori works the hands loose and puts them on his hips instead and they instantly latch on like the thief is a life line. He doesn't mind even a little, while Bofur may not have wanted to leave marks on his shoulder or neck, Nori wants bruises on his hips from the miner's fingers hanging tight while he was ridden. It would be the last time that he could have marks on him from Bofur and he wants to make sure it's something that's going to last.

He places one hand on the miner's strong chest, using it as leverage as he lifts himself up until just the head of his cock is left inside before slamming himself back down, causing them both cry out. Nori sets a slow pace as he pushes himself up, enjoying the drag of the hard flesh against his inner walls, and lets himself drop back down. Each time he adjusts his hips a little trying to get Bofur's cock to rub against that spot inside him.

It takes just the smallest shift of the other dwarrow's hips on the next fall for his prostate to be pegged, making the thief gasp as pleasure shoots up his spine, his head falling back. He rides Bofur faster, clenching his inner muscles around the cock inside him as he does, the miners hands gripping tight on his hips. 

“Nori!” Bofur growls as he rolls his hips up, matching the thief's pace thrust for thrust. He moves his hands to grip around the miner's wrists, fingers digging in as he bounces in Bofur's lap. Suddenly his hand is moving with the wrist its wrapped around and there's a tight fist around his own cock, making him whine. He rocks back onto Bofur and rolls his hips forward to fuck into his fist, panting like he's running a marathon and a familiar fire building low in his gut.

“Come for me, want to feel you,” Bofur manages to get out and on queue Nori does. He comes in thick spurts over the miner's fist with a yell and adding to the mess on his stomach. The thief doesn't stop for a second though, working himself through his orgasm and clenching around Bofur until he hears the other dwarrow let out a loud growl, feeling his come deep inside himself.

Nori falls forward and rest his head on Bofur's chest, letting his cock slip out of him along with some of his seed, forcing himself to breathe in through his nose and out of his mouth as a relaxing haze settles over his mind. He can feel the other dwarrow's arms wrapping around him and he allows it. Later, after Bofur was deep asleep, he would get up and clean them both off before leaving long before morning. 

The thief couldn't deal with the talk and admission of feelings the sunrise would bring but he could let himself be cuddled, feeling safe and loved in Bofur's arms for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I touch turns to angst!
> 
> I have a tumblr [here](http://bofurs.co.vu/) if you want to drop by and say hello you're more than welcome to!


End file.
